


The Morning After

by NeuroticChick



Series: Crush [2]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Large Cock, Older Man/Younger Woman, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroticChick/pseuds/NeuroticChick
Summary: We catch up with Shane and Amelia the morning after the night before.
Relationships: Shane Walsh/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Crush [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672498
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Morning After

Amelia’s head was foggy when she started to come around. She desperately tried to recall what had happened the night before, but her mind just got stuck on how mad she had been with Austin – although she couldn’t fully grasp what it was she was angry about this time. She instinctively reached over to her right side, where her night stand should have been, to have a look at her phone for clues. 

Amelia’s eyes shot open when her hand landed on something that was distinctly not her night stand. In that moment everything came flooding back to her: she was annoyed at Austin for passing out the night before; she had stupidly gone to a bar with her fake ID; there had been vodka and tequila; and then she’d ended up here with Shane. She remembered he’d tried to be a perfect gentleman, but that she had thrown herself at him anyway. 

She slowly slinked out of the bed and slipped on the first items of clothing she came across – Shane’s t-shirt and her underwear. The next essential item on her list was her phone; she needed to know whether her absence had been noticed by anyone, and whether her aunt and uncle would be looking for her. Her phone was on the coffee table in the living room, opposite the sofa. The sofa that Shane had made up as a bed for her, and that she had barely used. She sat down on the slightly rumpled sheets and unlocked her phone. No texts, no missed calls. Nothing. 

At first she was relieved, and then the realisation that no one cared about where she was started to sink in. What did Austin think when he had woken up without her next to him (she wondered whether he’d managed to come around from his booze-induced sleep yet)? Didn’t Callie care that she wasn’t at hers? Rick and Lori clearly hadn’t bothered to check up on her either. Amelia threw the phone onto the cushion next to her and pulled her knees up to her chest. She could be dead in a ditch and no one would be any the wiser. 

After a few minutes of self-pity, Amelia hunted around for the clothes she had arrived in. She left Shane’s t-shirt and the shorts he’d gotten out for her folded neatly on the arm of the sofa. She folded up the sheets and blankets from the sofa and checked again to make sure she’d picked everything up. The last thing she needed was for Shane’s girlfriend (or whatever she was to him) to find something incriminating. The last thing she wanted was to make this even more awkward than it already was. 

Internally she screamed at herself, how could she be so stupid? She thought about how Shane would regret their tryst the moment he opened his eyes, and she didn’t think she could bear to see the disappointment on his face. She wasn’t sure whether she would ever be able to look Austin in the eye again. And it didn’t bear thinking about what Rick would do if he found out…

‘Morning.’

Amelia spun around, she tried not to look as harassed and panicked as she felt. Her cheeks reddened at the sight of him in a pair of jogging bottoms and nothing on top. She could almost feel him, as if he was on top of her again. Any regret she had been feeling washed away and she was left with butterflies in her stomach.

‘Are you okay?’

‘Yeah,’ she shook her head, trying to pull herself together. ‘You just startled me.’

‘I do live here.’ He ran his hand through his hair and headed towards the kitchen. ‘You want a coffee?’

She wondered why he was being so cool about the situation, why wasn’t he as worried as she was about someone finding her there? Amelia checked her phone, still nothing. ‘I’d better go.’ 

‘You can’t stay for a coffee?’ He walked back into the living room holding two cups.

‘That was fast, have you got a barista hiding in there?’ 

‘It’s on a timer.’ Shane sat down in the armchair and held out the extra cup. 

‘Thanks.’ She happily took the hot drink and perched on the arm of the chair. 

‘About last night…’ He took a sip of his coffee. ‘It was…’

She took a deep breath, here we go. She tried to fill in the blanks before the words came out of his mouth (wrong/ terrible/ stupid – take your pick). ‘… I know. I shouldn’t have…’

‘It was amazing, but we probably shouldn’t do it again…’

‘I’m sorry…’ She shook her head. ‘I shouldn’t have thrown myself at you…’

‘Don’t be sorry.’ He placed a comforting hand on her leg. 

Amelia’s heart jumped into her throat, his touch was electric to her and all she wanted to do was lean over and kiss him. Her mouth went dry, she’d expected him to have moved his hand by now but he hadn’t. She thought about being bold, should she lean down and kiss him? Should she just get up and go?

‘I should go…’ Her voice was almost a whisper, she placed her hand on top of his and she wasn’t sure whether she guided it further up her thigh or whether he was the one initiating it. It was clear from her tone that she didn’t want to leave. She stood up from the chair, she had her legs either side of one of his thighs and was facing him, his hand now rested on her hip. 

‘Yeah, you probably should.’ His tone was husky as he pulled her closer. 

Amelia followed his lead and straddled his lap; their faces were now just inches apart and his hands rested just above her bottom. 

‘I can’t seem to leave…’

‘I ain’t stopping you...’ He kissed up her neck and paused just away from her ear. ‘… If you want to get back to your boyfriend.’

Those words pulled at Amelia’s heart. She knew she shouldn’t be doing this (again), but she couldn’t leave, she didn’t want to. This was what she wanted. She returned his kiss and palmed at the bulge in his sweatpants. ‘I’m good. Are you sure you don’t want to get back to your girlfriend?’

Shane answered her question with a firm kiss, his hands roamed over her body and he pulled her closer onto his lap. He paused for a moment and waited for her to make the next move, she didn’t disappoint. 

Amelia pulled at the waistband of his sweatpants, she was almost as amazed as she had been the night before at the size of it. Her cheeks flushed red and she thought that she almost saw a look of amusement on Shane’s face. 

Shane rested his arms on the side of the chair and tilted his head back. He wanted to leave this to her. He let out a low groan when he felt her position herself over his cock. He opened his eyes and took in the sight of her: she had one hand around as much of his girth as she could fit it, one hand pulling her underwear to the side, as she was biting her lip. He had to restrain himself from just thrusting straight up into her. 

Amelia slid the head in first and rolled her hips to get used to his size. She was pleased when she felt his hands return to her hips for stability. She slowly worked her way down his length, pulling up every few inches as she adjusted to him. Once she had made it all the way down she had gotten used to his size and the pleasure she had felt the night before started to build up again. She continued working up and down slowly, his hands stayed on her hips just keeping her steady for the first few minutes. 

Once she had built up her pace, Shane moved a hand down between them. He could feel the wetness seeping out of her, and her moans were getting louder. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer, not with the sight of her moving up and down and the tightness of her teen cunt around his thick cock. He gently rubbed at her clit and smiled as her breathing quickened, he could tell she was close and he wanted to hold on as long as possible so she could. 

Amelia braced herself by holding onto Shane’s arms. She was just on the edge of her climax. She managed a couple more strokes before she felt herself teeter over the edge. She buried her face into Shane’s neck and he held her down on his cock as he came with her. She didn’t want to move, enjoying the aftershocks of her orgasm as his grip on her loosened. 

**

Amelia walked out of Shane’s bathroom; he was just coming out of the kitchen with another cup of coffee. 

‘I should really go.’ She checked the time: it was just before 6:30. 

‘I know we just kinda contradicted ourselves, but we can’t do this again…’

‘I know.’ Her stomach churned, she knew he was right but it didn’t feel good for it to be said out loud. She didn’t like rejection, and she wasn’t used to it, so it pained her to have him say those words. 

‘You’re smart, witty, and beautiful. If you were a few years older…’

‘Shane, you don’t need to let me down gently.’ She was surprised at how cool she made those words sound, internally she was anything but cool. ‘It was just this one time mistake (two – technically). I’m not expecting you to fall in love with me. I’ll see you around.’ She turned around to grab her bag and managed to look back and smile to reassure him that she was okay, that she was cool with this, and that she didn’t expect him to make some grand gesture. 

Once she got out into the cool morning air she took a deep breath as she headed straight for home. He wasn’t going to see her cry, and she wouldn’t cry if she could help it. She’d always told herself she would never cry over a boy or a man, in this case. 

It was still early, not even 7am. Amelia managed to shimmy up the drain pipe and trellising outside her bedroom window and crawl inside undetected – it was a speciality of hers by now. She quickly changed into her pyjamas and slid under her bed covers before firing a quick text off to Callie about how she had left last night without saying anything because she felt unwell. She hoped that would take care of any suspicions once she woke up. The fact that she hadn’t heard anything from Austin meant that he hadn’t noticed she was gone, she didn’t know whether she felt relieved or annoyed about that. 

Amelia tried not to jump out of her skin when her bedroom door creaked open and her aunt’s head peeped around the corner. 

‘I thought I heard you in here, didn’t you stay at Callie’s last night?’

Amelia nodded as she pulled her covers to one side. ‘I didn’t feel too well, so I came home.’

‘We didn’t hear you come in last night.’ That look of suspicion was starting to form on Lori’s face; it always started at the brow. 

‘I was really quiet.’ 

Lori placed her hand on Amelia’s forehead and squinted. ‘You don’t have a temperature…’

‘I’m feeling better now.’ She shrugged off the intrusion to her personal space before making her way downstairs. ‘And it was a stomach ache anyway.’

‘From drinking?’ Lori called after her. 

‘Of course not, I’m only 18. How am I going to get served beer?’

‘What time did you get in?’ Lori followed Amelia into the kitchen, she barely left space for Amelia to answer as she asked her next question – trying to trip her up, no doubt. 

‘I don’t remember.’ She poured herself a glass of water and tried to remain calm through the probing questions. ‘How are you feeling this morning, Aunt Lori? You had quite a bit to drink yesterday…’

‘Don’t change the subject…’ Lori’s tone was just starting to rise. 

‘Good morning.’ Rick put his arms around Lori from behind and kissed her on the cheek. ‘Everything okay here?’ 

You could have cut the atmosphere with a knife. 

‘Fine.’ Amelia smiled and hoped that would do the trick.

‘I was just asking Amelia what time she got in last night, she was supposed to be sleeping at Callie’s but here she is this morning, and I didn’t hear her come in…’ On the surface she was all smiles, but underneath she was half seething at not having the full story and half pleased at the prospect of getting Amelia into trouble with her uncle. 

‘You slept pretty heavy last night, Lor.’ Rick poured himself a coffee and leaned against the counter.

If looks could kill, Rick would have been six feet under the garden patio in a matter of seconds. Amelia decided it was probably best for her to get out of dodge before Lori’s anger settled on her again. 

‘I’m going to take a shower.’ Amelia paused on the stairs, half way up to the landing. She could hear what Lori was saying about her, the walls weren’t that thick and she wondered whether she wanted her to hear. 

‘She’s gonna go off the rails, Rick. I just know it…’ Lori tried to keep her tone hushed.

‘She’s doing just fine, considering everything she’s been through. Her grades are up…’

‘You’re too soft on her! Did you even check with Callie’s mom last night to see if she was actually there? She could have been anywhere doing god-knows what!’

‘We have to show some trust in her…’ Rick tried to calm his wife down; he also didn’t want his niece to hear what was being said. 

‘We don’t have to be stupid, though! You know what kind of trouble she used to get into before she moved in here; Leanne used to call you every other week at her wit’s end, and now I see why!’ 

Amelia had heard enough, she slammed the bathroom door and promptly turned the shower on. She didn’t need to hear about how much of a disappointment she’d been to her mother. She didn’t want to hear about how much of an inconvenience and a burden she was to her uncle – the only family she had left. It was then, under the hot spray of the shower, that the tears started to flood down her cheeks. She covered her mouth with her hand to stop any sound from coming out and waited until she had no more tears left.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. I just had a sudden need to add an update to this story.


End file.
